


Flakes

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack-ish, Flakes, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to an advert from years ago, four years ago i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyo and yuki are alone in the house and after an interesting advert , kyo gets an idea.<br/>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on 28/9/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do i make money from this.  
> Originally posted on FanFiction.net under the name Tazxxx.

Flakes.

 

A typical boring day inside the Sohma house, or rather Shigure Sohma's house- but no-one cares about details like that. The heat bore down cruelly on the poor house, yet still somehow managing to stay in that refreshed look most houses you see in animé have. Seriously what's up with that? Come rain, hail, shine or a freaking hurricane, NOTHING affects animé houses-with the exception of monsters , over-sized Powerpuff girls and apparently beastly fairies...A fairy is still a fairy if you ask me though... What was it about heat that makes people so angry? Is it because mother nature decided to listen to you and take away the rain? Hypocrites, the lot of us. 

Have you ever watched that cartoon about the cat and mouse? You know, the one where the cat chases the mouse but never catches it? Well clearly someone didn't do their research. Have you ever known a cat to catch a mouse then suddenly be overpowered by the mouses cocky prowess? No? Me neither. No, there IS a reason cats are depicted as the guardians of hell. A horrid truth that disgusts those who witness it, something so terrible the god-loving Egyptians feared them. 

They play with their pray before killing it. Such a ...naughty kind of torture in this case.

Two figures sat inside the Shigure-Sohma residence, both sitting side-by-side on the light lilac couch staring with a strange amount of focus on the current television show slowly burning their retinas to ash. A bright orange haired boy lay lazily across the couch, muscled abdomen straining softly with a light sheen of sweat. One of his legs lay stretched haphazardly across the arm of the chair while his other was slung over the side and onto the once-cool wood flooring below. The position was accented perfectly by his near-naked appearance and roguishly tousled hair. 

The other figure appeared much more presentable...well..as presentable as you can be when sitting in your boxers on the hottest freaking day ever. But still, he managed it. His greyish-silver hair shone softly in the light in a lazy-yet-sexy style that only the favoured Sohma could pull off. His lavender eyes fixed onto the television, obviously shinning with half amused annoyance. He sat positioned much more sophistically than the other boy, but no less lax. His legs lay casually tucked underneath him as he leaned his arm on the arm rest. How is this in anyway sophisticated you may ask? Because it isn't in anyway at all but, seriously, bitch please , this is Prince Yuki we're talking about here. 

Lavender eyes started to droop slightly until one advert in particular caught the attention of both boys present. The advert was , apparently, one about chocolate. But, as in got further into the 30 second clip, there were only two words the two boys could think of to describe the obscene swirling chocolate scene in-front of them. Flake sex. Not. Pleasant. But eye catching at the same time. Eventually the swirling display faded out to reveal to delicately written words boring harshly into the two boys memories forever. “flakes are better than orgasms...2k10.” … What. The. Fuck. The two zodiac members suddenly found a sense of scary synchronisation as they both took on the same actions and expressions at the same time.

They both turned to look at the 4 flakes left waiting on the table. Looked back at the advert. Looked back again. And , finally, burst into fits of laughter. Trying to calm their laughter enough to actually breath, the two boys looked to each other before sharply turning away. They rarely shared moments of mirth like this around each other, let alone with each other. Okay, scratch that, they NEVER share moments like this when alone. It was ...nice. But neither would admit that.

They always say that curiosity killed the cat, but would it in this case? Would Kyou care? Like fuck he would. Kyou looked back at the 4 flakes resting temptingly on the table, and succumb to temptation. Sitting up, the ginger kitty-cat deftly picked up the closest flake and unwrapped it, fully aware of the bewildered eyes watching him. Lifting the half unwrapped chocolate to his lips, he allowed his tongue to lick the length of chocolate sensually before parting his lips softly and slipping the chocolate past them. Once the chocolate slid fully past his lips, Kyou took a quick glance at Yuki. Yuki was currently staring wide-eyed at his cousin , and it didn't take a hawk to notice the ever-so-slightly protruding bulge in the others boxers. Unwrapping the flake fully and throwing the pesky wrapper to the floor , Kyou slowly slid more of the already half meted chocolate past his lips. Then, he did what he did best, he sucked. He sucked just hard enough for Yuki to see the slight dips of his cheeks. Sliding the rapidly melting chocolate out of his mouth, Kyou slowly sucked it back in, never taking his eyes of the rapidly expanding tent in Yuki's underwear. The chocolate was now far too melted to continue playing with so , instead , he started to swallow, slowly at first as to give Yuki a chance to notice. But once the rat prince did notice, Kyou began swallowing with vigour, allowing just a little chocolate to escape past his peach-pink lips and down his sharp chin where it continued to travel to destinations only Yuki's eyes would travel. The last of the chocolate stick was just solid enough to be able to hold it in his hand, so he decided to make good use of it. Tipping his head back quickly to catch the rats attention, Kyou hovered the dripping chocolate stick above his mouth, letting the droplets fall wherever they wished to. Eyes shining with unyielding amusement , Kyou quickly dropped what was left of the chocolate stick into his mouth and swallowed it, whole. 

Licking his chocolate covered hands only caused to further smear the chocolate across his hands and he had to suppress laughter as Yuki stood and ran upstairs. Kyou's eyes travelled to the 3 remaining flakes on the table. Apparently flakes were a massive turn-on.. 

Picking up the flakes on the table, Kyou ran up the stairs to follow after his rat with one last fleeting thought.

Lets see if flakes are really better than orgasms...2k10.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. xx


End file.
